


Motorway activity

by RavenDeliahJones



Series: EverymanHYBRID Highschool AU Oneshots [9]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Brief mentions of Alex and Vin, Evan is angsty, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jeff is an innocent bab, M/M, mainly just Jeff and Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/RavenDeliahJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan and Jeff decide to go away for a while, a road trip to soothe their nerves and calm them down. Well, something like that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorway activity

"We're going away for a few days." Jeff announces.  
"Where?" Alex asks, looking up from his homework, eyebrow raised.  
"Not sure yet, but a road trip. We're lending Vinny's car. Speaking of which, you don't mind if he looks after you do you?" Jeff asks, twiddling his fingers nervously.  
"Can't I come?" Alex whines,   
"No." Evan appears from the hallway, ruffling his hair. He'd just woken up.  
"We don't need you missing any more school." Jeff tells him, folding his arms.  
"You guys are still in school!" Alex exclaims.  
"Jeff is, I'm not." Evan points out. "I have a job." He grabs an apple and takes a bite, leaning against the counter casually.  
"You have a job?" Alex snorts, "Yeah right."  
"Well, not yet, but I will soon." He rolls his eyes. "Do as your brother says. Vinny's a pushover anyways, he'll probably just order pizza and let you play games all night." Jeff tenses up,  
"No way." He says sternly.  
"Duly noted." Vinny's voice calls from the front door, having let himself in. Evan grins,  
"Heyy, man. How ya doin'?" He greets Vinny with a fist bump.  
"Hey." He greets everyone simultaneously, smiling lightly. "Car's outside, you mess it up, I might just kill you." Vinny laughs.

"Do you think Alex will be okay?" Jeff asks, biting his lip as they pull out of the drive, Evan nods.  
"He'll be fine, Jeff, you're like a worried mother." Evan chuckles, pecking his cheek lightly. "Now, there's some trails about two hours from here, let's get going, shall we?" Jeff smiles, nodding eagerly. Jeff turns on the radio, but rolls his eyes at the shoddy pop music on every station. He quickly pulls out a CD from his bag and presses play.   
"God dammit, you emo bitch." Evan chuckles as MCR starts playing. Evan indicates at the junction, and turns right, humming along to the music he knows so well from being overplayed, Jeff smiles happily.   
"So, where are we headed?" Jeff asks, looking at the map in curiosity, Evan leans over and points down to a small off-road track.   
"It's got trails, a nice lake and some other cool things I can climb on." Evan laughs, focusing his attention back on the road. Jeff grins like the idiot in love he is, shaking his head. His curls softly sway around his face as his favourite album begins - Bullets. Evan taps at the steering wheel subconsciously, eyes scanning the roundabout with a huff,   
"First left." Jeff points out, Evan nods affirmatively and acts. "I didn't know you could drive, like seriously. You're the last person I would've though could." Evan laughs softly,   
"My dad taught me, before..." He goes silent for a second or two. "Anyways," Jeff notices his eyebrows knit together, "I think we should stop off and get some drinks, maybe some snacks for the rest of the time?" Jeff raises a brow.  
"As long as it's not beer. Or any alcohol for fact." Evan puts a hand to his chest, feigning hurt.  
"My god man! To think I wouldn't be so evidently aware you shouldn't drink and drive." At this, Jeff can't help but laugh. "Baby, you're a buzzkill. You don't know the feeling of free until you're cruising down a motorway at three in the morning high as a kite with a box of coronas." Evan has a goofy smile on his face at the memories. Jeff pauses.  
"Wait a sec, you've smoked weed befo-" Before Jeff can begin his almost parental rant, Evan slams on the brakes.  
"MOTHERFUCKER!" He growls out, slamming his fist down onto the horn, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN', ASSHOLE?!" He sticks his head out of the window, rage engraved into his strong features. Someone had tried to overtake him, as he was pulling into the garage, possibly the dumbest thing someone could do. The man behind the opposite wheel spreads some cusses, trying to throw the blame onto Evan. He, however, was having none of it. "YOU WANNA FUCKING GO?! I'LL RING YOUR NECK RIGHT HERE, FUCKER." Evan spits out, fully tensed and ready to hop out of the door to attack the much older male. Jeff's face is scarlet and he just manages to squeak out,   
"Ev, don't." He was slightly scared, never having seen him this mad.   
"No, Jeff, this fucker's earned it." He scowls, Jeff had to find some way to deter him before things got nasty. He quickly slid over to Evan, grabbing his arm with one hand and hugging it into his chest,   
"Evy, baby please, don't." He purrs into Evan's ear, nuzzling his face into his neck. Evan's pulse was fast, but seemed to slow when Jeff held him.   
"Fine." He grumbles out, glaring at the man once more, "Get the fuck outta here, if I ever see you again I won't hesitate to fuck you up." The man nods, quickly reversing and driving away, the idea of purchasing whatever wares he was after long forgotten. Jeff didn't blame him, in honesty. Evan was quite a stocky guy, well worked out with keen interest in self defence, no one but a fool would want to be on the bad side of him. He seems to have calmed down, though. He turns to face Jeff, who slowly lets go of his arm. "What was that all about? You don't usually call me that, in fact, I don't think you ever have before." Jeff's face tints pink, and he stutters over his words.   
"I-I just... God dammit just park and get the stuff already, yeah?" He looks away, hearing Evan's deep chuckle next to his ear, breath tickling his skin.   
"Whatever you say... Baby." He grabs Jeff's chin and kisses him deeply before turning his attention back to the car and parking by a gas pump. Jeff huffs, hiding his face as Evan hops out and refills the tank, walking into the store to buy some drinks and pay for the gas. Upon his return, Evan chucks the carrier bag at Jeff, turning the ignition and removing the hand brake. "We're about an twenty minutes away from the place now, so I've only bought small amounts of stuff." Jeff looks into the bag and sees a few bottles of coke, some packets of crisps and a few crunchier bars. Not bad.

When they finally walk out of the park, they're bathed in sweat from the heat. "You really thought I was just gonna let you starve?" Evan chuckles, feeling Jeff shrug beside him.  
"Well, no. I just wasn't expecting a picnic is all." Evan smooths his hair back out of his eyes with his free hand and grins.  
"I'm just full of surprises babe." Jeff rolls his eyes, shaking his head lightly.  
"What's the plan?" He asks, cocking his head at Evan.  
"Well," Evan says, thinking out loud, "It's six PM now, the next stop will take three hours of driving, we could probably get there and settle down for the night. Y'know, a few drinks, a game of cards. Sound good?" Jeff nods, squeezing Evan's hand affectionately. This caught Evan off guard, not being used to such declarations of attraction. He smiles, squeezing his hand back and beginning the walk to the car. They slide into their seats and Evan pulls out the map, "Here's where we're headed. There's a gas station where we can get breakfast in the morning." He points before setting it down to the side, turning the keys in the ignition. Jeff promptly started the radio.

Evan lets out a groan, rubbing his eyes with his fingers as he scanned the road for oncoming traffic. Jeff looks over, caringly setting a hand on his,  
"Maybe we should just pull over here for tonight?" He suggests, running a finger over Evan's knuckles. The man shakes his head, lips pursed.  
"I'll be fine, besides, we're nearly there." He insists, but Jeff can hear how tired he is.  
"Evan, pull over, man. I don't need you crashing, we'll just take a break." Jeff huffs out, "Driving's stressful, I know, so just pull over." Evan wasn't letting up. So, with a reddened face, Jeff opens his mouth. "Evy, pull over, I have a proposition for you." Evan's brow raises, and he pulls over into the hard shoulder and turn off the engine,   
"What, Jeff?" He asks, intrigued. Jeff locks eyes with him for a second, his blush reddening by the second, before letting his hands trail down to Evan's zipper. Evan jumps a little, before settling, "A-Are you... Sure?" Jeff nods, silently. He seemed to have Evan's permission, and slowly undid the button, pulling down the zip with shaky hands. His whole body was uncomfortably hot, he'd never done this before, and was nervous. When the front of his jeans were undone, he slowly began to lay kisses down on Evan's jaw, his hands rubbing circles around his waist. Evan smiles softly, running a hand through Jeff's hair. Jeff's fingers hook under Evan's waistband and pull him out, his eyes widen. Evan was definitely a hell of a lot more well endowed than he was, his member was straining, even though he was only half hard. The curly haired man gulps, giving an experimental few strokes. The corner of Evan's mouth twitches, and his eyes flutter shut. Of course, Evan wasn't much of a noise maker - compared to Jeff anyways. Jeff knows Evan was always sexually active, so he has pent up stamina and self control to hold back his noises. Jeff wants to make him cry out.

He bites his lip momentarily, before leaning in and licking a the tip. Jeff's hand pushes up Evan's shirt up to his ribs, eying up the trail of hair leading down to his hard on. He licks his lips, slowly wrapping them around Evan's shaft. Evan lets out an almost inaudible groan, running his fingers along Jeff's spine, so perfectly curved to allow him to touch him. Having a little more confidence, Jeff starts to move his head slightly, moaning around the member in his mouth and rubbing the base.  
"Oh, good boy, Jeff. Keep doing that." Jeff swore he felt Evan tremble a bit, but that might have just been himself shaking from the praise. It made him feel good, and he slowly took more into his mouth. He wanted to be better than any other Evan had been with, make him moan out. His movement sped up, and Evan's hands locked into his curls, trying desperately not to buck up into his lover's mouth, he'd be gentle, since Jeff was exactly that - Gentle. Evan wasn't sure Jeff would ever be able to handle his preference of rougher sex, but that was okay, he'd be kind for his boyfriend. Jeff hums softly as Evan's nails scrape his scalp, looking up through his lashes at him. Evan's mouth was agape, his head back and eyes squinted shut. Jeff didn't expect him to unravel this quick. Soft groans and gasps escape his parted lips, making Jeff suck harder, edging him towards his release. Evan's voice is hoarse with pleasure, as he praises Jeff, tells him how good he is, how much he loves him. Evan's stomach tenses as he cums, a broken moan escaping his throat, pure pleasure. He falls back, limp when the high wears off. "You can spit if you want." Evan tells him, stroking his hair softly. Jeff shakes his head, swallowing hard with a groan. Evan pants as he puts himself into his boxers, doing his jeans back up. "Thanks, baby. Damn, you've got natural talent." He chuckles out. Jeff rubs his legs together, smiling shyly at Evan. "Well, suppose I better pay back, huh?" He reaches over and grabs at Jeff's thighs, bring him in. "C'mere." He grins, kissing him deeply.


End file.
